At What Cost?
by frankie.cullen
Summary: When Edward returns to Forks to find Bella and Jacob near death,he has no choice but to change them both.There's sure to be tension, romance,and drama in plentiful supply in the Cullen household, with two very interesting new vampires in residence.
1. Chapter 1

At What Cost?

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, or content from Twilight.

Bella curled up in a ball on her bed, listless and a little miserable. This was nothing unusual in the last three months, since Edward had left her life for good, with the heart breaking promise that she would never see him again. It had taken Charlie, her father, threatening to send her to live with her mother in Florida, to wake Bella partially from her self induced stupor, and force her to make a change. This had happened last week, and had been a very fortunate occurrence, because Bella's life, while still broken, began to take a turn for the better.

After months of going through life sleep walking, Bella finally began to 'live' a little again. She actually started listening to her friends conversations, paying attention to Charlie, and looking at what she wore to school, instead of throwing on the first thing that came her way. Mike became annoyingly persistent again, and Bella was close to falling under the tide of depression again when Charlie hit upon an inspired idea.

Bella, under the advice of Charlie, visited Jacob, an old family friend, and asked him to help fix two old motorbikes Bella had recently acquired (Charlie was oblivious to this part) and soon their friendship blossomed, and the hole in Bella's life, while not filled, began to get smaller. Of course, what Jacob didn't know was that Bella's new found love of extreme sports was only due to the fact she could hear Edward's voice berating her when she was in danger, and it was a last remnant of him, that she clung to.

It was only today that Jacob had finished working on the bikes, and he had proposed a practise drive for tomorrow. Bella stared unseeingly at the rocking chair beside her bed, remembering when Edward had filled it, all those months ago, before he had left her. She felt a stab of excitement as she wondered whether she would hear his voice, and felt a little guilty that she was using Jacob. However, she genuinely liked his company, and it seemed the feeling was mutual. His influence had made her life more purposeful, and she had aptly nicknamed him her 'sun', as he had without a doubt brightened her life since Edward had turned out the light.

The next morning dawned wet and miserable, but that was hardly unusual for Forks, and definitely no cause for postponing any outside events, so Bella put on jeans and a plain green sweater and headed downstairs for breakfast. She smiled at Charlie as she went down, and he remarked inwardly at the change since Bella had started spending time with Jacob, congratulating himself on the brilliant idea.

Bella saw Jacob's outline, and as she said goodbye to Charlie and opened the dark green door, he greeted her with a wide smile, and Bella found herself thinking about the stark contrast between his perfect white teeth and his dark skin. She hit herself mentally, telling herself that she didn't like Jacob in that way, and how important his friendship was to her, knowing that she couldn't jeopardize the only thing keeping her together, by the complication that any romance would bring. She reciprocated the smile, seeing his rigid posture and sparkling eyes, tell-tale signs that he was just as excited about the upcoming ride as she was.

They headed down to La Push, and as soon as Bella had mounted her bike, she heard Edward's outraged voice, proclaiming her stupidity. Accelerating, Bella zoomed towards a still stationary Jacob, smiling to herself, as she drank in Edward's voice, comforting even if it was a hallucination. Jacob smiled back, buoyed with the excitement of the ride, until he saw the sudden look of horror on Bella's face. She didn't know how to brake properly! Hurtling towards Jacob at full speed, he stood frozen as she rammed into him, throwing them both up into the air and down onto the asphalt with a crash. Bella was only aware of blackness, as she found a warm hand to cling to. She thought she heard her angel's voice before she blacked out completely…

Little did she know that Edward was there, at Alice's frantic request to hurry down because Bella was in a life threatening situation. Edward could tell that it would most probably too late to save their lives by the time he got them to hospital, and in spite of himself felt a surge of jealousy as he saw their clasped hands. He and was now faced with a life changing decision: did he change both Bella and Jacob, or leave them to die? He was so eager for Bella to avoid becoming a monster, but at what cost? And what could be the consequences of also turning what looked like her new boyfriend? Edward stood; undecided, and frozen, knowing that time was running out. "Bella, what have you done?" he muttered. He knew this decision would affect him for eternity.


	2. the big decision

Edward was frantic as he opened the ornate white door of his old house, and stepped inside carrying both Jacob and Bella in his arms. For any ordinary person this would be an amazing feat, but as Edward was blessed with super strength as a vampire, he didn't think anything of it, and his mind was on more important things, like the people currently in his hold, and their lives that Edward was now unwillingly in control of.

The change was irreversible; once he committed to it there was no way out, no loophole for escape. This was the very thing he had been fighting against for the whole time he knew Bella. He did not want to condemn her to the life of a monster, and now he had to consider not only her, but that foul boy lying next to her? The situation was impossible. To think that Bella would never grow old, get married, have children, even go to college, was heartbreaking. Edward felt consumed with guilt as he knew that this was his fault: If he hadn't left Bella this accident would never have happened.

Staring at the two bodies on the floor, his usually keen hearing did not alert him to the arrival of his family until Alice barrelled into him, her usually calm face contorted with worry and blame.

"What's going on?!" she shouted at him, incredulously. "You're just going to let them die? What has gotten into you? Change them before it's too late!" Her thoughts bombarded him with similar phrases, all unwelcome reminders that the blame lay with him. Did she think he was unaware of this?

While Alice had been shouting at Edward, Carlisle had bent down to examine Bella and Jacob, and had now stood up, grief marring his stunning features. "It's too late, son," he said quietly, "you have to change them now or they are going to die." Carlisle looked at Edward more calmly than Alice had, knowing that the situation was tearing him up, but the sense of urgency was not completely invisible on his face, and it was not lost on Edward, who knew that time was quickly running out.

Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Esme stood next to Alice, making a united front. Edward could hear their thoughts, all veering on the same path, urging him to change Bella, something they had wanted all along. As Edward looked into Bella's perfect, pale face, he came to a decision. He could not let her die, and if he was changing her he could hardy condemn her friend to death. If they were together, it was something he would have to accept with time. After all, it was him who had left Bella, and he couldn't make both his family and Bella pay for his mistake.

He pulled himself together, forcing himself not to consider the consequences of his actions, or Bella and _that boy's _possible relationship. He told the others what he was going to do, and once they had smiled and assured him he was doing the right thing, they trailed quickly out of the room, leaving a long line of thoughts, mingling relief, worry and anticipation. Edward was left with the two bodies, and grimly he knelt down, preparing himself from the inevitable.

**What do you think of the story so far? Should I continue? Please review to let me know.**


	3. the changing

Edwards POV

I took a deep breath, and sunk my teeth into Bella's neck, something I had promised myself I would never do. Bella's blood tasted indescribably good, but the temptation to continue drinking was almost nonexistent, overpowered by the need to see Bella conscious again, vampire or not. Afterwards I straightened up and steeled myself for the start of the inevitable screams that I knew I would have to endure. I still remembered vividly the pain of my changing, the excruciating agony, and how I wished my life would end…

I bit her friend as well, noting that his blood tasted quite foul in comparison. I took the opportunity to actually look at him, something I hadn't really had time to do in the chaos. He was extremely tall, a lot taller than me, and he was very muscly. His black hair was cut closer to his head, and he had dark, russet skin. He was quite attractive, I thought, with a twinge of insecurity, an alien feeling to me. There was still dead silence, but I knew that this would shortly change. I left the room, quietly shutting the door behind me, but it was too late. I heard the screams behind me. Knowing that I should go and comfort Bella, I also knew that she might not want me there. This information hurt me, but I went downstairs and tried to drown out the cries still issuing from under the door.

The three days dragged on, feeling more like centuries. I went to visit Bella and hold her hand, but she wasn't conscious, and the pain that her torture gave me was unbearable, as I was powerless to stop it and I had been the one that caused it. I went down into the lounge room, pausing outside the door to catch the snippets of conversation wafting from the room. "… I bet she will be gorgeous when she wakes up, more gorgeous than even Rosalie" Alice taunted. I caught her thought that it would serve Rosalie right. Rosalie glared at Alice, feeling supremely confident that this occurrence would be impossible, as she believed her beauty was unsurpassable. I heard, with surprise, that Rosalie was actually looking forward to the acquisition of a new sister.

"Yeah, I wonder what that guy is gonna look like, who the hell is he anyway?" Emmett added. I swallowed as I heard his private thought that if Bella and Jacob were going out, I would be messed up severely. He thought that it was likely that they were. I left as Jasper began to join in on the speculation, not really keen on hearing more of my sibling's insights.

I went to visit Esme in the kitchen, but regretted it as soon as I heard her train of thoughts. She was scheming to get Bella and me back together, and reminiscing on "Bella and Edward" memories. I felt the familiar pang of regret at the way things had turned out. As soon as I entered she gave me a huge hug. "How are you going?" she asked me concernedly. "I think you should go and check on Bella. She should be waking up soon, the changing is nearly over." I decided to take her advice and loped up the stairs to the room, pausing with my hand on the door. What would I see when I went in?

As I entered the room, I barely stifled a gasp. Bella was lying on her bed, eyes shut. Her dark hair was pooling around her shoulders, framing her pale, heart shaped face. She looked the same, yet different. Her features had been intensified. Her lips were fuller, her cheekbones more prominent, and her hair longer. Alice was right; her beauty did rival Rosalie's. But then again, to me, there had never been any competition.

I finally looked over to her friend, and glared. He looked the same, yet more refined. His hair was longer and now flowed in a black mane to his shoulders, and his face was sharper, and more attractive. My scrutiny was interrupted by a low moan. I turned to Bella, just as she snapped open her eyes, which where a blood red. She stared at me, as I stared back at her. There was no love or tenderness in her look, merely confusion. Did she still care for me?

**Ok so here's the deal. If you want me to update, then please review. I'm not going to update until I get at least 10 reviews.** **Thankyou so much to the people who have already reviewed .**


	4. aftermath

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight; its content, or its characters.

**Edwards POV:**

Bella stared at me, and then glanced at Jacob. She gasped, and against my better judgement I felt a stab of jealousy as I saw her concern for her…friend? Lover? flash on her face. She scrambled up and ran to him, trying to wake him up, to no avail. When she saw this wasn't working, she turned on me, with a look of mingled desperation, confusion, and something else I could not read.

"What happened? Why are we here? Why are you back? What have you done to Jake?" She bombarded me with a barrage of questions, all nearly impossible to answer. But, for Bella, I gave it a shot, taking a deep breath, even though I didn't need the air. "We are back because Alice told me you were in danger. I came back just in time to see you and Jacob collide, but by that stage it was too late to save you." Bewilderment, followed by a pang of realisation, showed on Bella's face, and she looked down at her newly improved body, then back at me. "I'm a vampire" she said softly, as if to herself. "Why hasn't Jake woken up yet? Didn't you change us at the same time?" She voiced a question that I myself did not know the answer to.

Not wanting to expose Bella to the power of my family's scrutiny just yet, I left her in my room, and went to get Carlisle to look at Jacob. He paused for several minutes, checking different things, while Bella and I watched avidly. I stole a few glances at Bella, and noticed her posture was quite uncomfortable, almost like she was scared of us. She watched Jacob's face unwaveringly though, and I felt jealousy once again. Carlisle straightened up, face serious once again. "This is something I haven't seen before. He is most probably the first of his kind in the world, but I'm not sure what consequences the crossing will have…" He only then seemed to notice we had no idea what he was talking about, and then rushed to explain. "Jacob was in the final stages of a transformation into a werewolf. He is lucky that the transformation is not yet complete; otherwise the side effects would be more severe. As it is, his body is at war with itself, two natural enemies now a part of him. I suspect he will only wake when one establishes dominance, and his special power should prove interesting. I think he will be ok, but he may not wake for a time." Bella gasped at this information, and looked at Carlisle with incredulity. "Jacob isn't a werewolf, he would have told me. I'm his best friend. Plus, wouldn't I have noticed if he suddenly turned big, four legged and furry?" She said sarcastically, almost as if she was trying to convince herself. Carlisle shook his head, gently. "He would not have known himself, as the transformation was not yet complete. He would not have phased into a werewofl yet, so the internal changes would be completely invisible. "

Bella paced out of the room, into the guest bedroom. I followed after her, shutting the door. There were a lot of questions that she would no doubt have, and I wanted to address them as soon as possible. She looked up at me, and although I was prepared for the worst, her first question still shocked me.

"Why did you come back? You aren't responsible for me anymore. You made it clear when you left, that you don't care for me. If I had died, it would have been the natural thing to happen. My fate,you could say, if you believe in that stuff. Why did you save me?" I looked down, hoping the hurt wouldn't show on my face, then thought better of it and looked in her eyes so she would be assured of the truth.

"Bella, I love you more than anything in the world, and the only reason I left you was to try to save your life. I came back because you were in danger. I didn't get back in time though, because you were so near death I couldn't bring you back. I'm so sorry." I saw her stare at me for a few seconds, and then close the gap between us. "Do you still love me, now that I am a vampire?" She asked tentatively. I grabbed her face in my hands and kissed her passionately, answering her question. She returned it, embracing me tightly. Suddenly, though, she was wrenched away, and I saw a pair of angry dark eyes glaring at me from a great height, Bella having disappeared behind an extremely large body, restrained by two gargantuan arms. I sighed, exasperated.

I guess Jacob has woken up, I thought to myself.

**Thankyou so much to the people who have already reviewed, especially to ****Princesz of Blood****, for your enthusiasm**

**Please review if you want me to update, tell me how you think its going so far**

**suggestions welcome----thanks, love frankie xoxo**


	5. jacob's situation

disclaimer: I don't own twilight; its contents or its characters.

Edward POV

"Let her go," I said wearily, to mask the uneasiness I felt. Jacob seemed to have grown since I left him asleep, and was now taller, and musclier, than Emmett, and I felt an unfamiliar twinge of insecurity, knowing that, combined with what was sure to be vampire plus werewolf strength, he would beat me in a physical fight.

Bella started struggling against his arms, and then shouted at him to let go of her, asking whether he had hurt me. She tried, unsuccessfully, to crane her neck around his immense body, seeminly trying to assess the damage on my part. While touching, that she obviously cared for me somewhat, it served to wound my pride sufficiently, whilst also obviously angering Jacob.

"You still care about this blood-sucker?! He left you. He LEFT you. He told you he didn't care about you, and left you broken hearted, alone in the forest. And you ask how HE is? If I've hurt HIM?! Bella, get a reality check. He is a jerk! Now that you are a vampire, he suddenly cares about you again? You want to even associate with that THING? He ruined your life!" Jacob shouted at Bella, in an endless tirade of insults and fury. She started to refute his words, but quietened when she saw him start to shake. She glanced at me, unsure of what was to happen. I was no more informed than she was, but watched Jacob in growing alarm as he shook with more violence. She started to try to reason with him, calm him down, and when I saw her approach him, my overprotectiveness intervened. I grabbed Bella and shoved her behind me, hoping to protect her from whatever was about to happen, at the same time that the door burst open and Carlisle, Alice, Emmett and Jasper ran through the door, seemingly alerted to the danger by Alice.

They stationed themselves in line with me, shielding Bella from Jacob, as Carlisle muttered to himself something about werewolf cross vampires, and how this was to be expected. I looked at him, startled, but was drawn back to Jacob by a loud noise. Jacob was growing taller, even brawnier, and turned hairier, like his body was unsure whether he was werewolf or human. He started to growl, but seemed to have control of his body, contenting himself to growl rather than launch himself at Edward. Carlisle stepped forward and hurried to explain, saying that his phasing was less obvious that if he was a pure werewolf, and so although he had the extra power and strength, his mind would stay the same as in his vampire state, and hopefully he would be able to control his phasing with practice.

"Great! So now we have a crazy werewolf slash vampire hulk in the house! Isn't that fan-TAS-tic!" I exclaimed sarcastically, glaring at Jacob. He seemed no more pleased than me, but looked at Bella, and smirked. "Well, we wont be here much longer, Cullen. Bella, we can find our own house. Just because we are vampires, of a sort, doesn't mean we have to play happy families with these freaks. We can move out of Forks and start our lives somewhere else, with none of this hanging over us." Bella looked from me to Jacob in obvious discomfort and confusion, as Alice, Emmett and I all broke into simultaneous exclamations about why Bella couldn't leave. Bella glanced at Jacob, and seemed to rally herself. "I don't think that's really necessary just yet, Jake-" She started to say, firmly, but guiltily, as if worrying about Jacob's feelings. He stared at her in open mouthed disbelief, then glared at me with unveiled loathing. I couldn't really blame him though.I had broken Bella's heart, as he had claimed.I knew, because I was being teared apart by guilt and regret.

Carlisle, as usual, broke through with his calm voice, saying that, at least for now, Bella and Jacob would have to stay here with experienced vampires, until they figured out how to control their special abilities. Bella looked relieved, and Jacob grudgingly agreed, and as Carlisle had given us something new to speculate about, the subject was dropped. Everyone turned to scrutinise Bella, trying to figure out her special talent, as if, if everyone looked hard enough, an extra head or something equally incredible would appear. When nothing of the sort happened, the family's attention was once again taken by Carlisle, who questioned Jacob and Bella on their thirst, usually insatiable so soon after changing. Both denied any lust for blood, and Carlisle said that this was to be expected with Jacob, due to his only half vampire status. Bella, however, was an anomaly, he said, the first vampire not to profess an interest in human blood. Everyone, once again, turned to Bella, bewildered.

I wasn't as surprised as the others, though. Bella had been an extraordinary human, why wouldn't she be an extraordinary vampire? I just wanted to know what her special ability would be. Something to do with empathy, or judging peoples characters, knowing her ability to tell the good from the bad when she was a human, I hypothesised. And there was also the other issue, as to whether her affections belonged to me, or Jacob. The kiss would argue the former, but I didn't know what her relationship with Jacob entailed, since I had left. Not for the first, and I knew not the last time, I cursed the fact that I couldn't read Bella's mind.

**Thank you so much to the people who have been reviewing.**

**You know the deal, if you want me to update, please review to tell me how it's going.**


	6. bella's talents

Edwards POV

I lingered outside the lounge room, listening with amusement to my sibling's banter, about Bella's powers, and the mystery surrounding it. I heard Rosalie voice the opinion that maybe she wouldn't have a special ability, an opinion scorned by Alice and Emmett, recognising Rosalie's jealousy at once.

Jasper looked pensive, and suggested Bella would have the power to freeze time. Emmett's laugh boomed through the room. "Someone's been watching too many episodes of Charmed, Jasper. Maybe she will be able to fly or something. That would be cool." Suggested Emmett, producing a laugh from the group. "No, you idiot. She won't be able to fly; who do you think she is, Superman? I reckon she will be able to turn invisible or something like that." Alice said, to be scoffed at by Emmett. "Oh good one, Miss Intellectual," he laughed, "Who do you think she is, Mrs Incredible?"

"Actually, I think you will find it was Violet who had the power to turn invisible in The Incredibles, Emmett," I broke in, in a calm yet amused voice. My family turned to me in astonishment, not having registered my presence. " So, with four brilliant minds to the task, you have come up with Superman, Piper from Charmed, and Violet from the Incredibles. Good work guys, really original!"

"Where's Bella?" Emmett questioned, stung by his brothers comments, "Not with Jacob is she?" The others laughed, as I stormed out of the room, determined to find Jacob, and read his mind to ascertain Bella's and his relationship once and for all.

I found Bella and Jacob deep in conversation in the guest bedroom, and they stopped midway through sentence when they saw me. My heart wrenched. This was not a promising sign. I tried to read Jacob's mind, and for the second time in my life, came up with a blank. Panicked, I tried again with the same results. I tried not to let the alarm show on my face, but Bella seemed to realised something was up, and gave me a questioning glance. She seemed about to say something, when Alice burst into the room, with her usual enthusiasm. I tried to read her mind, and for the second time in a few minutes, I hit a wall. Was I losing my power? I put my hand on my head, oblivious to everything that was going on around me. Through the haze of my thoughts I heard Bella say that she was going to get Carlisle.

Suddenly, as she exited the room I was hit with Jacob Black's thoughts. "Gee I hope he goes and gets sick. Can vampires get sick? He's such a trouble maker. Bella would be better off without him, but she won't listen to me…" His thoughts trailed off as he saw my intent stare at him. "Oh damn the bloodsuckers listening to me, the nosey loser." "Yes I am you filthy vermin" I snarled at him, infuriated by his thoughts. But I was filled with hope. Bella wasn't listening to him. I trailed off, thinking about her, when the subject of my thoughts came in with Carlisle. She smiled at me, and I smirked, wondering what Jacob thought about that. I tried to hear, and came up blank, again. I couldn't hold back my shout of frustration. Carlisle glanced at worriedly, and when I explained, reluctantly, what was going on, he looked thoughtful rather than alarmed. "Bella, could you walk out of the room please? It's just an experiment." Bella looked a little hurt, but she did what Carlisle asked, and as soon as she was gone out the door, I heard Jacob's thought of how good Bella looked from behind. I glared at him warningly, before realising that it must be Bella who was stopping my ability. I glanced at Carlisle, questioningly, and was amazed to find him smiling. "Jasper and Bella, could you come in here please?" Carlisle asked. It was Jaspers turn to be bewildered when he entered the room. He couldn't feel anyone's emotions, until an increasingly irritated Bella found herself banished from the room again. "I think we have found one of Bella's new abilities," Carlisle stated. "It seems an extension of your human ability to block out talents to yourself. Now, it seems, unconsciously, you are able to project it to everyone in your proximity. When you learn how to control it, this talent will help us all immensely if we ever find ourselves in an unwelcome situation with other vampires."

Alice smiled, and the tension was broken. She looked at Bella with an almost predatory glance, just as Bella exclaimed. "God Alice, don't be offended, but you smell horrible!" We all looked puzzled, as Alice smelt normal to everyone else. I was about to suggest a walk to Bella, knowing how much she might want to get out of the house, when she exclaimed again. "Edward, are you wearing aftershave? You smell amazing!" Now it was my turn to look at her as if she had grown three heads. I didn't smell any different to usual. Carlisle, once again, seemed to have the answers. "Alice, what were you about to suggest when Bella said you smelt disgusting?" He asked. Alice smirked. "I just thought it was high time for another makeover and shopping expedition," she said, as Bella grimaced in obvious distaste. "And Edward?" Carlisle questioned, "What were you going to suggest?" When I told them about my suggested walk, Bella's face brightened, and it seemed the confirmation Carlisle needed for his theory.

"It seems we have found Bella's other talent. It seems an inexact combination of empathy and mind reading. She can read others intentions as either good or bad through the sense of smell. It seems bad intentions come across through unpleasant smells, whereas good intentions come across through pleasant smells to Bella. I think it will also be useful, because although she won't know what the intention is she will know to be wary. Bella, you have two unusual gifts, but I think they will be useful to this coven" Carlisle said, smiling at Bella.

"We will need all the extra talent we can get," Alice said, with uncharacteristic grimness. "It seems the Volturi have become aware of the additions to our coven and have decided we pose a threat to them. It's uncertain, but it seems likely they mean to try to dispose of us." Everyone stopped and looked at each other, shock showing on everyone's face.

**What do you think of this chapter? Please review, and I will update soon. Suggestions/criticism welcome**


	7. edward and bella

Bella's POV

Everyone gasped in shock, and Edward unconsciously moved in front of me, as if to protect me from the impending danger. Jacob was the only one who looked confused. "Who's the Volturi, and why should I be scared of them?" he sneered at Edward, whilst also moving closer to me. Edward glared at him. "Only the most powerful vampire coven in the world, you idiot," he threw back at Jacob. I moved in between them, and directed my next question to Carlisle, asking what the plan of action would be.

At this stage, Edward jumped in and demanded that they take me to a safe place, because I was obviously not experienced enough to fight the Volturi, and would only end up getting hurt. My retort was cut short by the rest of the Cullen family, who unexpectedly backed me up, saying that they would need everyone's support.

The house rumbled into chaos, with nine voices starting at once, until Alice's voice rose above the rest, quieting the bunch. "It's obvious we are going to have to hone our skills, so I think Jasper and I shall take Jacob and try to work with him on techniques. Edward, you help Bella to refine her talent, and teach her blocking skills," Alice said, with an almost sly glance at Edward.

Edwards POV

Jacob protested, but in the end I won and we broke up into groups, me taking Bella into an unused room to try to help her learn the skills necessary to defeat the Volturi. An awkward silence fell as we both assessed each other, me wondering exactly what she felt for me, and whether she was…with Jacob. "Right", I began, "Maybe we should start with blocking. I'm going to try to attack and you have to stop me. If I get close enough to get our neck, I win." Bella glanced at me, and then signalled that she was ready.

We began, and I was startled at how fast she was, I guess unused to her vampiric state. Although she was fast, and a hundred fold stronger than she was as a human, however, she was still slower and weaker than me, and it didn't take long for me to win. Bella smiled in defeat, resigned to losing. It was only then that I realised how close the exercise had brought us, seemingly the same time Bella did.

She went to take a step back, but I grabbed her shoulder. "Bella, we need to talk. I'm sorry that I left you earlier this year, and I know that, however good my intentions were, the repercussions of my actions were unforgivable. I need to know though, is there any hope for us? To be…like we were before I left? Is it too late? Are you with Jacob now?" All these questions flew, unbidden from my lips, and I watched Bella, holding my unnecessary breath as she looked, shocked, into my eyes.

She opened her mouth to answer, just as the door flew open. I looked up, ready to strangle whoever walked through and interrupted us, and this intention grew as I saw it was Jacob. He walked to Bella and ignored me completely, and as he grabbed her and I felt a growl rise from my throat. "Bells I need to talk to you, the pack have called and I need to go and explain what has happened, and they need to know about the Volturi so that maybe we can join forces to get them out. After all, they threaten Forks as well. If they let us, we can stay with them for a while. Are you coming?"

"No she isn't!", I interrupted, furious. "The most dangerous threat is looming over her head and you want to put her in harms way? You are ridiculous!" Bella looked between us, obviously torn as she considered what she would do. I was still holding on to that stupid breath.

Bella took a deep breath and then addressed her next words to Jacob. "Jake, I'm sorry, but I can't come with you to La Push. I'm not entirely sure that I would be welcome anyway. After all, I am a full vampire now, their sworn enemy." She looked into his face, begging him to understand. Her wish was unfulfilled, however, as he looked at her with disgust and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

I approached Bella and laid a comforting hand on her shoulder, but she pushed it away. "Stop it Edward, I don't deserve your pity. Jake was my light after you left and now I'm treating him like dirt. I've lead him on and I'm a terrible person. He looked after me and was the reason that I managed some semblance of a life, and now I'm pushing him away when he needs my help." I turned away from Bella, not wanting her to see the hurt on my face, inevitable guilt as I pondered the enormity and far reaching effects my abandonment had on Bella.

She must have known though, because she once again came into my line of vision and said "I'm sorry; I know this must hurt you. But think about Jacob, he knows that I love you and its tearing him apart." I stared at her with incredulity. "You love me?" I tried to get my head around that fact, as she pulled me closer and kissed me.

Needless to say, I returned it whole- heartedly. Neither of us heard the door open, but when we stopped and turned around, we saw my whole family, watching us. Esme was crying, Emmett chuckling, Alice was grinning like a Cheshire cat, Carlisle looking at Edward, and Jasper and Rosalie smiling from the doorway. I returned the smile, and Bella looked sheepishly at the floor. I grabbed her, and not caring that my family was watching, kissed her again.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry guys, I know it's been months since I last updated

**Sorry guys, I know it's been months since I last updated. I will try to be a lot quicker now. Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, or any other of Stephenie Meyer's novels.**

Bella POV

I broke apart; shocked at myself, yet also the happiest I had been in a long, long time. Edward was smiling at me so widely I suspected his face would crack in two if not for the special vampiristic reinforcements, and Alice had run forward to give me a hug, and whisper in my ear that it was time to go looking for a wedding dress, as these things "couldn't be secured at the click of your fingers, you know." I rolled my eyes, grateful that Edward couldn't hear Alice's soft voice. We had just kissed, after months of separation and heartbreak on both sides. A Wedding?! That was in the distant future, if at all. Despite Edward's words and actions to the contrary, I couldn't completely suppress a feeling that I still wasn't good enough, and that he would leave me again…

I moved unconsciously closer to the window, casting my thoughts back to Jake. I hoped he was okay, but I guessed that he wasn't. Although we were never in a relationship, I was aware of his feelings towards me, and the last thing I wanted to do mess with his feelings. I wondered whether it would be kinder to stay out of his life now, but it didn't seem possible. What if he was rejected by the pack because he's a half vampire? I looked over, and Edward was standing near me, eyes unwaveringly on my face, and a tense expression on his.

Edwards POV

I knew that she was thinking of him, by the way she shifted to the window, trying to see him, but I knew I had to be patient. What right did I have to tell her what to do, after leaving her unprotected, after abandoning her? My heart swelled as I recalled our kiss. Regardless of my terrible actions, Bella had taken me back. She loves me! I knew what I had to do for her sake, and so walked over and embraced her, before speaking. "Bella, I'm going to go down to La Push now, to ascertain whether Jake has been accepted into the pack, and whether he is in any danger. If the situation is as grave as Alice predicted, then it would also be good to forge at least a tenuous link with the pack, in case we need support."

Bella opened her mouth to speak, but her words were drowned out by the front door opening, and someone storming inside, swearing and muttering as he came. Three guesses who, I thought wryly, as Bella ran out of the room in pursuit. I followed resignedly, but glad to know he was ok. Bella couldn't have lived with herself if anything had happened to him.

Jake called a family meeting, and everyone assembled in the hallway within a few seconds, eager to hear his news. "Ok, it's your lucky day, bloodsuckers", he said, a failed attempt at bravado to cover up his utter uncomfortableness around us. "The pack has agreed to help us, which means eight vampires, twelve werewolves, and one vampire werewolf on our side." He grinned, obviously amused at his individual category.

His smirk softened as he saw Bella's worried face, and he looked like he was about to say something to her, when he looked down and saw my hand intertwined with Bella's. His expression darkened, and he glared at the room.

"Cullen, I want a word with you, in private." He snarled, pointing menacingly to the room Bella and I had just exited. Alice, obviously taking exception to his tone, pointed out in a tone of false politeness that as there were eight Cullens in the room, he would have to be more specific.

I rolled my eyes at Alice, smiled reassuringly at Bella, and entered the room with Jacob. Emmett cracked his knuckles threateningly, obviously warning Jacob not to try anything funny. This amused me, and I began to chuckle, before Jacob's expression silenced me. This was going to be one interesting conversation, but I already guessed where it was going to lead.

"Look Cullen, I don't know what you think you are doing. First, you abandon Bella, and then leave her to nearly die. THEN, you come back, change us both into vampires, and decide suddenly that you want her back. If you hurt her, emotionally or physically, I will destroy you." He then took a breath, and I thought he was finished, but he continued. "And another thing, I haven't given up. I'm not convinced that you are going to make Bella happy, and I'm not giving up on her. I'm going to be fighting for her too, you know, and I have the advantage of never having abandoned her before."

I pinched my nose to control myself. "Console yourself with the knowledge, mutt, that I am not going to let you provoke me into ending you. No, I am not going to hurt you, because Bella wouldn't want that. But I'm not forcing her to be with me, she loves me too. So know too, that I am not going to give up on her either, as you put it." With that, I stalked out of the room, ignoring my family and Bella's anxious faces, and went to the piano, letting out my frustrations as I composed a new melody.


End file.
